The contacting of such busbar adapters is effected for example via a multi-pole connection cable, that has a plurality of conductors (or poles). For example, a 3-phase connection cable has a single conductor for each phase, wherein in the known systems each conductor is individually attached to the corresponding cable connection. For this purpose screw connections, soldered or welded joints are used, for example. Such a busbar adapter is known from document DE 10 2005 009 356 A1, for example.
Building upon this prior art it is an object of the present invention to provide a busbar adapter, which enables both simple and convenient handling for the user and a secure connection of consumers, while simultaneously satisfying high safety requirements.